No Regrets
by Anonymous 327
Summary: JulieAustin. How will Julie deal with the aftermath of Bang? And how about those missing scenes from Children and Art? Named changed from All You Need Is Love
1. Chapter 1

Hey you all!!! I haven't wrote a fanfiction in AGES. And never have done a DH one before. To be honest, not too many weeks ago I didn't even like DH. And then I got bored, watched ONE episode, and all cause of the Austin/Julie thing, I got hooked. Man, I'm a sucker for love/hate relationships.

I know this is really short—for two reasons. One, I want to know if I should even bother to go one. Is there enough interest out there for a Julie/Austin story? Second, well, it's an introduction. They are supposed to be short. Don't worry, the actual thing will get much longer.

I've planned to cover Bang, and put in some missing scenes from Children and Art. There was so much there that should have happened. From there, I don't know where I'll go. But I hope you like it.

And now that this author's note is longer than the actual intro, here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own DH. If I did, Austin would be shirtless in _every_ episode.

Introduction

**Bang.**

She felt the shiver travel over her whole body. Feeling his hand on her head, comforting and shielding, she buried her face into his warm neck. Right now, all she wanted to do was sob, but she couldn't. Now wasn't the time, somehow she had to fight for strength.

Twenty four hours earlier, things were going great. Minus a certain individual who had rudely made an appearance into her life weeks ago. But she could deal with that. No problem.

Grant it, he was pretty hot...even with the shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill, people. I don't own DH. Or Austin. Or Julie. Or Carolyn. Or the supermarket. Or Edie. Or the bottle of whiskey...although I could use it about now.

I wrote this chapter three different ways, (while I had the flu, I might add), before I decided this was the best approach. This is set during Bang, so it may get a little boring, it's mostly just a written account of what happened during Bang, with Julie's thoughts. But I needed it for background. The next chapter should be Post-Bang. Then on to Children and Art. :)

Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it.

Jenna: I'm with you, I'm all for more J/A fics! And I was sorely disappointed with Children and Art. At least give us a kiss, people!

Renee: Glad you liked it. ;)

Stand In Girl: I've enjoyed your fic, too. I can totally relate, the first time I saw DH, I could have sworn that Julie was me. lol And I'd jump at the chance to get my own hot bad boy. :)

Part One

Before he was merely annoying. Now, Julie Mayers was furious with Austin Britt.

Who was he to use her to steal his whiskey? The guy obvious had some experience; he could have done it himself. What was the point, did he just want to get her in trouble? Did he enjoy this endless torture? Well, it just wasn't funny any more. Especially with Susan's reaction.

Disappointed. When was the last time she had heard those words coming from her mother's mouth? She couldn't even remember. She tried so hard to be the perfect child, the one that was always held up to the other kids as the example. There was no reason for her mother to doubt her-but still, it did look bad. It really wasn't Mom's fault for not trusting her; it was Austin's. He got her into this.

"And pretty soon, she'll be listening to that rock and roll music everyone's talking about." Edie flicked Austin on the head. Julie glared at him, wishing Edie would have inflicted a little more damage. Or better yet, allowed her to do so.

He obviously wasn't a bit sorry, either. He was as cool and slick as ever, treating this no different than a minor annoyance in his everyday life. Actually, he appeared to be enjoying this.

She was relieved when she could follow his aunt and him out of the office. It was getting a little to awkward in there. Edie had been sending her curious looks--she apparently didn't buy the fact that Julie overnight turned into the bad girl. Austin, well, his reaction, or lack of one, was just purely obnoxious. As for the store owner, Julie didn't like his scrutiny. Who could blame her?

It wasn't until she realized that the bang she heard was a gun shot, and the piercing scream was coming from Edie herself did she jump. Instinctively she took a couple steps back toward Austin--only because he was the closest human being to her. And for once, he was the least of her problems.

It took a few minutes to realize that what she saw was actually a woman--Carolyn Bigsby--with a gun. Shooting that gun.

As soon as Carolyn reached the door, she turned around, waving the gun wildly. Julie felt someone--and then realized that it was Austin--take her hand, and pull her back behind him, shielding her protectively. That was the one moment that changed everything--but she didn't know it. She only allowed him to push her down, hand on her knee reassuringly, but eyes intent on the insane woman. He was so focused; crouched, looking almost half tempted to pounce on Carolyn. But he remained where he was, watching, waiting for a chance for her to slip up. Julie realized he was in his element--this was the kind of think he lived for. He had been telling the truth when he said he majored in not getting stabbed in juvvie.

BANG.

The second shot she heard fired. This was different than the first. It hit someone.

Now her nerves were shot; the mere sound of the cell phone of the captor ringing made her jump. She was relived when Carolyn walked back, and she turned to look at Austin.

She couldn't believe him. He had the exact same look on his face as he had when they were in Harvey's office. A look of calmness, cool and slick.

"How can you be so calm? Aren't you scared?" She dared to whisper.

He shook his head flippantly. "No, because I'm not going to die today." He said almost arrogantly. Then he turned his head to meet her eyes, the shallow look replaced by real concern. "And neither are you."

He paused for a second, and then moved her closer to him, letting his arm fall dangerously near her hip. Julie didn't mind--now she realized what she didn't before. This guy, somewhere, had a heart. And he actually may just be showing her a little of it now.

BANG.

Julie Mayers knew it was going to happen--the moment Carolyn found out the truth about Nora, she just knew. Something was going to happen--something bad.

She saw the bullet enter Nora. She barely even felt Austin's grip tighten on her as she gazed at the dying woman. It was then that she let go, and buried her face into his shoulder. His hand was on her head, and it was comforting. Somehow, right now of all places, she felt safest. There was nobody she'd rather have here with her.

They both watched wide eyed as Lynette stood up. There was a wild look in her eye, and she let loose. On Carolyn.

"Well, maybe you deserved to be cheated on!" Lynette yelled. Austin's hand on her froze; he knew that was a bad move, whether it was true or not. Carolyn was raising the gun, and Julie automatically flinched, knowing she would see someone else die today. And it might not be the last.

BANG.

Julie saw Lynette go down. She was so focused on her friend that she didn't realize that Austin had even left her side till she saw him rolling on the floor with Carolyn. That scared her more than anything--how could he? Didn't he know he could get himself killed?

BANG.

She shut her eyes, not wanting to look. The bullet could have easily hit Austin-the way they were rolling around, even if the person was aiming for Carolyn. If she opened her eyes, that could be Austin, along with Lynette and Nora.

But she managed to do it, and within a second, Austin was right by her, putting his hand on her leg. She breathed a sigh of relief, and caught a glimpse of Carolyn. She was clearly dead.

It wasn't until she was outside in her mother's arms did she realize how scared she had been.

Julie pulled away, and caught Austin's eye. He looked like he wanted to say something, but before he had a chance, she ran up to him. Not caring what anyone said, she threw her arms around his neck. He was startled for a minute, but hugged her back, and closed his eyes.

She could feel the relief shiver through both their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction, it would be a script.

Thanks for the reviews, guys, Stand in Girl, you are my kinda gal! I'm glad you liked the part about Austin being in his element, wasn't sure if I was the only one that saw that, glad I'm not! Yeah, I think I spend way too much time looking into his eyes, as well!

Part Three

Carolyn turned to face the group of shoppers. They were minding their own business, mentally planning the next meal, or desert for Wednesday, or, in some cases, figuring out how to get out of the accusation of shoplifting. At least, they were, until she showed up with a gun.  
As Carolyn turned, a gleam came into her eye. She advanced-away from the door--towards the shoppers. Towards one in particular. Julie was sure the whole room had stilled, and it was just her and Carolyn. Carolyn advancing to _her_. Her heels clicked on the floor.  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Carolyn brought up the gun, aimed at Julie, and pulled the trigger.  
BANG.  
Julie Mayers shot up in bed, dripping in sweat and trembling all over. It was the second night after the hostage situation, and she hadn't been able to get it off her mind since. Last night hadn't been so bad--everything was a blur when she got home from the supermarket. Both Austin and Edie had offered her a ride home, but her mom wouldn't let her away from her side. Once she got home, she had been greeted by a whirlwind of people-Danielle, Andrew, Gabby, even neighbors she thought hadn't even known she existed! By the time she went to bed, she was exhausted. But tonight was different. She had dwelled on the event all day, and now she was dwelling on it in her dreams. Only, she was the one shot and killed, not Nora.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Julie froze. Maybe she hadn't been dreaming. Or maybe she had just been dreaming that Carolyn was really, truly dead. Maybe that was her, back to get her.  
The irrationalness of her thoughts made her focus on the sound she heard, and she realized that it was coming from her window. She walked over, drew back the blind, and looked down.  
Austin Britt was standing under her window. When he saw her, he deftly disappeared, and in a minute, he was precariously balancing along the roof, coming towards the window. He motioned for her to open it, which she did, and he took her hand as she pulled him in.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked him.  
He grinned. "I have a lot of hidden talents." he paused. "I take it you couldn't sleep either, then?"  
"So you _were_ scared." Julie accused, although a bit pleasantly surprised at the revelation.  
He shifted, looked around a bit nervously, then met her eyes frankly, and said, "Not for me." His hazel eyes were so full of candor and seriousness that Julie couldn't help but believe him. Plus, it was a nice feeling to be worried about.  
Austin kept her gaze for a moment, until she reddened and spoke up.  
"You know, my mom would try to kill you if she knew you were here."  
He flashed her his trademark grin. "Twice in two days--no where close to my record, but still, not too bad." he leaned closer. "She doesn't have to know I'm here."  
"Why _are_ you here?" Julie questioned. He was surprising her a lot recently, but she wasn't hoping.  
"You look awful." he simply commented.

"Gee, thanks. Your delicacy amazes me."  
"No, really--let me guess--bad dream?" Austin cocked his head to one side.  
Julie blinked. This guy was good. "How'd you know?"  
He shrugged. "That's how it always starts-eh, but don't worry, you'll get over it soon..." his voice trailed off, and he watched her face concernedly.  
Julie took this as an invitation to start talking. "I just can't help thinking--what if? What if it had been me? Or Edie? Or...you..." something flickered in Austin's deep eyes, and she finished quickly, "...or Lynette?  
"Hey, I told you I wouldn't let you die in there, and I didn't!"  
"Well, as much as I'd like to say that's really reassuring, it's really not."  
"Okay...umm...then..." he stopped. "You know, Julie, its hard not to let things like this get to you. But you can't dwell on the what ifs--'cause you can't change them. You're right--it could have been you--or me. But it wasn't. Now you just have to learn something from all this--live a little, Julie, and don't let there be any regrets in your life."  
Wow. Julie hadn't expected something like that to come out of his mouth. Maybe the boy had learned something other than downing beer and flunking classes in his life. Something more valuable than any knowledge she had--and at that minute she realized they were more equals then they previously knew.  
"How do you do that? How do you put it behind you? How do you stop thinking about it?"  
Austin stiffened, and Julie would have sworn the look in his eyes was that of fear if she didn't know better. He composed himself, and traced her arm with his right hand, while taking the back of her head with the other. "Distractions." he whispered huskily, and pulled her face close to his. His hot breath beat down on her lips, as he narrowed the gap, closer, and closer, till...  
"Julie!!!"  
They sprung apart, almost guiltily, but both breathing hard as they shot glances at the closed door.  
"You still awake, hun? I thought I heard you up?" Susan called through the door.  
"Umm, yeah, Mom...I couldn't sleep, you know, so I turned on the radio." Julie answered.  
"Do you want me to come in?"  
"No!" she replied quickly. "I'm okay, really."  
"Okay, you know where to find me if you want to talk."  
Both teens relaxed as they heard Susan's footsteps going away from the entrance to Julie's room. Julie looked up at Austin.  
"You should probably go."  
He nodded, and disappeared the way he had come, without another word.

A/N: okay, I know the whole through the window thing is so clichéd, but I don't care. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it took me longer than I thought to update. I thought maybe over the weekend, but it was pretty busy.

I think I've said before, I'm new to DH. So if anything is messed up here or later re the characters, etc, I apologize. I don't even really know if Lynette is in character in this chapter. Bear with me, though. :)

Oh! So after I'm finished with this, I may do a one shot with Austin/Julie babysitting the Scavo kids. Would anyone be interested in reading that? Just some light humor/good Julie Austin love. :)

Finally, I'm not sure what happened with the format in the last chapter. Sorry, I know it was kind of hard to read like that. And this chapter, I was in a hurry, so I basically did a once over and ran spell check. Sorry for any mistakes that I'm sure are here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Julie or Austin or DH. I do own several books, some cd's, some clothes, and a bag of candy if anyone is interested.

Part Three

"Hey," Lynette greeted Julie as she opened the door. "What brings you here? Come on in!"

Julie stepped into the house, and was nearly run over by one of the Scavo boys as he flew through the house. Julie smiled at the little boy and raised an eyebrow at Lynette.

"I take it your life has returned to its wonderful and chaotic normalcy?" she laughed.

"Yeah, it's definitely good to be back home--now, whether I'll be saying that in a week remains to be seen." Lynette picked up Penny, who was gazing up at Julie, and the three were soon on the couch.

"Mom said you came home today," Julie began, "And I though I'd come over, see how you are doing, if you needed anything..."

"And to talk to me about what happened?" Lynette questioned perceptively.

Julie looked down at her hands. "Well, you _are_ one of the people in the super market that I'm closest to..."

"And you chose me over Edie? I'm highly honored." Lynette frowned. "You holding up okay, then?"

The teenager sighed. "I don't know. Every time I tell myself its over, that there is no sense worrying, I have another dream or thought. And it's worse--because I die in it, or you, or Austin."

"Edie's nephew took good care of you the whole time." Lynette commented, watching the girl's reaction.

"Yeah--I guess a crisis shows a new side of everyone." She quickly changed the subject. "I mean, look at you! You stood up to Carolyn Bigsby!"

Lynette looked down at her arm, in a sling, and spoke wryly. "It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. But when I saw Nora..."

Julie nodded. "I know." she said softly.

They were silent for a minute, until Lynette spoke up. "Watching someone die is hard especially when you could very well be next. It will bother you--but I can promise you, you'll get though this." She took Julie's hand and squeezed it. "You have so many people here for you."

Julie smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"So...is your mom home?"

"Oh, no, she went out with Ian. They're not supposed to be home till late. I probably should be getting back, anyway." She got up to leave. Lynette hugged her.

"Julie, just remember, you never know when your life is going to be over. I guess I must have learned that the hard way. Don't let there be anything you might regret not doing."

Just what Austin had told her. Julie was thinking hard as she walked home as it was just beginning to get dark. It had been one week since the hostage situation. She hadn't really talked to anyone about it, except the night with Austin, till now. And Austin--frankly, she had been avoiding him. A couple times he had sought her out but usually she was able to avoid, or ignore him. She saw him at school, but she made no effort to talk to him. Right now, she was confused, and being around him added to the confusion. She couldn't deal with the emotions she was feeling around him right now.

Julie glanced over at Edie's house. It was amazing she had had so little contact with Austin this week, considering they lived in the same neighborhood, she thought. Must be a sign--besides, a s relationship with him would only lead to disaster.

Whoa. Relationship? Where did that word come from? Julie shook her head. "I've got to stop thinking about it--and him." She said to herself. Mentally she began to go over what homework she needed to do when she got in. "That essay is due Thursday, so...mmph!"

As she turned the corner, she walked straight into someone. "Oh." she groaned as she saw that it was Austin.

"You've been scarce, Mayer." he panted. Obviously, he had been out jogging. If it wasn't his lack of breath that told her that, it was his lack of shirt. And his chest moving up and down heavily.

"Uh, Julie?" he asked, trying not to laugh as she tore her eyes away from him.

"Sorry, umm...yeah, I've been kind of busy, school and everything...I'll see you later..." she prepared to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Well, at least let me walk you home." his eyes were sparkling. The arrogant jerk, he was actually enjoying this.

"Whatever." she walked at a fast pace, and he easily fell in step with her.

"So, uh, _school_ has been keeping you really busy the last week, huh?" he questioned.

"Among other things."

"Like?" he pressed.

"I don't know!" Julie snapped. "I've just had an intense week, okay?"

"You still can't stop thinking about it." Austin stated.

Julie stopped suddenly, and whirled around. They were at the end of her driveway now. "You know, you don't have to keep bringing it up. What's it to you? If I want to think about it, I will. I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do, or feeling sorry for me!"

The smile disappeared from Austin's face as he listened calmly to her rant. She paused for breath, was about to continue, when he interrupted her. "Okay, I won't bring it up again. I promise, I just thought you might want to talk about it."

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" Julie demanded.

He looked her up and down. "No," he admitted.

"Good, then I don't." _No regrets. No regrets._ The words kept floating through her head, and she suddenly spoke, surveying him and jerking her head towards the front door. "You want to come in?"

Surprise flickered through Austin's face, but he nodded, and mutely followed her in.

There was an awkward silence as Julie closed the door behind them, and turned to face them.

_No regrets. No regrets._

Suddenly, Julie grabbed Austin's arm, and pushed him almost roughly against the door. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard and passionately. The tenseness of Austin slowly disappeared as he wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and bringing one hand to her face, entangling it in her hair. He kissed her back fiercely, and Julie knew she couldn't stand it much longer. Putting her hand on the one that was in her hair, she grabbed it, while continuously kissing him, and pulled him toward the couch. He followed obediently, never taking his mouth away from hers.

Julie allowed Austin to gently push her onto the couch, and raised himself on his arms on top of her. He looked keenly into her eyes, not wanting to push her. Julie could see the lust in his eyes and, in answer, she pulled him back down, and resumed kissing him. This time, it was deeper, as Austin lightly nibbles on her bottom lip, begging for entry. His hands started to roam her body, until she could feel his cold hands against the flesh of her stomach. He broke their kiss, and moved to softly kiss her neck.

Julie, for a minute, thought she heard voices outside, but chose to ignore them. "Probably just the girls selling magazines," she thought to herself, before put her own hands in Austin's hair.

It wasn't until the light was flipped on did they both sit up, breathing heavily, and startled.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Hope you all enjoy this. Wasn't sure where to send our couple after they got on the bike, I hope you all like it like this! Oh, I have to say because of the Army Navy Game today, Go Navy!

Part Four

Julie heard the engine coming closer as she shifted the laptop in her lap. She pulled her legs closer to her body--it was getting much chillier now--and shivered. Not just from the cold.

She had come out here to actually get something done--it was easier thinking out here. So she had grabbed her laptop, and went outside, taking a seat on the bench on the porch. It gave her a great view of Wisteria Lane--and all the going ons. Occasionally, she would look up from her computer, and see people walking dogs, or children playing in yards, or a friend drive by. She would merely look up and smile and wave, then return to her work.

Except, for the past twenty minutes, Austin Britt had been riding his motorcycle around the neighborhood in circles. Every time he would get near her house, he would slow down a little, and almost stop, and then quickly sped up. Julie snorted as he began lap...oh, she had lost count. But could it be that Austin Britt, proud to be a bad boy, was actually scared of contact with her own mother?

Then again, maybe he was just smarter than he seemed.

The engine sounded closer again. Ugh...that was enough! Julie thought. She put her computer down, stood up, and waved Austin to a stop. He stopped cautiously in front of her house, and she walked down to him. He tossed her a helmet suddenly.

Julie stared at it blankly. "Huh?"

"The idea is to put it on your head and get on _quickly_." He hissed impatiently.

"What?!?!" Julie couldn't hide her surprise--she'd done a lot in the last few weeks that she hadn't ever thought she would do, but this was way beyond anything she imagined.

"Your choice--you can come with me or stay here."

Julie held the helmet limply in her hand, and bit her bottom lip.

"Julie? You still out there?" she heard her mother's voice calling through the window.

In one swift motion, she pulled the helmet over her head, swung a leg over the bike, and put one arm around Austin's waist. His stomach tensed under her hand and a shudder went through his body, but she ignored the obvious desire as she mechanically buckled her helmet, and put the other arm around him. Julie leaned against him, putting her face against his warm back.

"Good choice," he whispered, as they took off, and not a moment too soon.

It felt good, Julie admitted. Not having to say anything, but just having him near. Being far away, from not only her mother, but from everybody. The chill that before had made her feel lonely, now felt suddenly welcoming and thrilling all in one. She tightened her grip around Austin as he swerved around a corner, and slowed down.

They were somewhere that appeared to be nowhere, Julie noted. It was too dark now to really tell.

They both got off, and Austin looked at her. "You know, you should have brought a jacket."

Julie replied seriously. "Well, I'm not usually prepared for someone to come and order me to get on their bike."

He laughed. "No, I don't think you are." He pulled his leather jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully, and turned to survey the area.

"Where are we?"

"Secret entrance to Syers Park."

"Aren't they closed?"

"Exactly why it's a secret entrance." Austin rolled his eyes. "The park's property line starts not too far from here, other side of those trees--it backs right up to the lake."

Julie looked dubious; and Austin grabbed her hand, pulling her gently with him. "C'mon, I'll prove it to you then!"

Julie ducked the thistles and branches and Austin deftly maneuvered her through the woods, until they came out. The lake was there, and the moonlight was shining on it.

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"Oh, Aunt Edie was supposed to babysit me one night when I was about eight, but she had met a guy that afternoon and was supposed to meet him here. She dropped me off at the playground over there, and...uh, well..."

"Did what she does best?" Julie laughed at the thought. Sounded like Edie, all right.

"Something like that." He gazed at her. She really did look beautiful, he thought. It was dark, but the moonlight reflected off the lake, and he could see her. She was a little breathless, even a little disheveled, with her hair messed up from the helmet. Right now, as she turned toward the lake, she looked exhilarating.

Julie looked back at Austin, and caught his glance. He looked quickly away, and flopped down on the grass, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently down with him. She lay on her back, close to him. He grinned down at her, and put an arm over her stomach, drawing her even closer. Austin leaned down, and kissed her softly—with more emotion than Julie thought he was capable of.

They broke away at the sound of Austin's phone ringing in his pocket. He kept his hand on her, but reached clumsily into his pocket. His hands were cold and he fumbled with his cell, before opening it and answering.

"Yeah," he said huskily.

Julie watched him lazily as his expression changed.

"Umm, no, I haven't seen her….okay, maybe I saw her for a little bit….fine, yeah, she's with me."

Julie groaned. Not now. Not when things were just starting to get good between them.

Austin sighed. "Yes, Aunt Edie, I'll bring her home. No, I'm not finishing anything first."

Julie glared at him as he hung up.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Not going to finish anything first? Assuming a lot there, buddy."

"Well," he leaned closer. "If you really want me to…"

"Let me guess, my mom went over to Edie's demanding that she get you to bring me home?"

"Actually, she wants to see us both."


End file.
